the_royal_spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spanish Government
'Cabinet of the Kingdom' The cabinet will answer directly to the Executive Branch. *King: Ferdinand Clemente *King's Hand: Zeke Williams *Governor General: Jack Fireskull *Director of Recruitment: Lock Stormhawk *Director of Military Development: Linda Dreadquick 'Ministry of War' The Ministry of War is responsible for defending and leading conquests for Spain. *Admiral of the Navy: *Marshal of the Army: *King's Hand: Zeke Williams '''' Rank Information *King: The King is the ruler of Spain. His word is law. He is the Guildmaster of Kingdom of Spain, unless he deems fit to make the Hand of the King Guildmaster in the event of an emergency or the need for a personal break. This is a High Command Officer rank. (Ferdinand Clemente) *Hand of the King: The Hand of the King is the second-in-command of Spain, and the Co-Guildmaster of the guild. Only the word of the King supercedes the word of the Hand. This is a High Command Officer rank. (Ezequiel Clemente Williams) *Admiral: The Admiral is in charge of the naval forces of Spain. They lead the fleet in ship-versus-ship battles during war or military exercises. This is a High Command Officer rank. (Vacant) *Marshal: The Marshal is in charge of the ground forces of Spain. They lead the army in player-versus-player battles during war or military exercises. This is a High Command Officer rank. (Vacant) Current Discord Roles *King - Reserved for the King himself, King Ferdinand Clemente VI. Sole leader of all of Spain and its colonies. *Hand of the King - The Kings most trusted and second most powerful man in the Kingdom, King's Hand Ezequiel Clemente VI. Any important issues that arise goes to the Hand or the King. *Dowager - Reserved for the glorious dowager herself, former Queen Isabella Clemente V. *House Clemente - The royal house, led by the King himself, one must find great favor among all family members. *House Alonso - A new house, led by Lord Jacko Alonso/���� , one must find favor with him to become part of the house. *House Vega - A large and active house, led by Lord Ares Vega , One must find favor with him to become part of the house. (Currently not allowed to have any more members due to the large size) *House Ortez - A noble house led by the Queen herself, Queen Rosabella Clemente VI, one must find favor with her to become part of the house. *House Aveiredes - A new house, led by Lord Lock Aveiredes, one must find favor with him to become part of the house. *Royal Courtier - A very important role, as having this role gives you nearly all permissions within the discord. *Lord Marshal of the Army - Is in charge of the guilds army abilities, mainly being pvp. Currently no one has this role. *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Is in charge of the guilds naval ablities, mainly being svs. Currently no one has this role. *Auditor - Is in charge of updating and expanding our external websites like the wikia. *Spanish Citizen - Assigned to all guild members. Having this role gives one special abilities like being allowed in the members channel. *DJ - Enables the ability to type in the music channel to use the Dyno bot. Speak to an official to get the role. *No role- A guest to the Kingdom of Spain. Our discord is a public one, so all are welcome here and will be treated with respect.